The X-blade Wielder
The X-blade Wielder is a popular fanfiction written by username cmsully. Originally posted on deviantART, it has now also been posted to fanfiction.net. The X-blade Wielder follows the story of Heavyn Lee (center), who is from Earth and is a fan of the video game series Kingdom Hearts. One day, shortly after losing her job thanks to the store going out of business, she happens to find an injured Repliku sitting against the side of her house, thus thrusting her into the start of an adventure that she never dreamed. Alternatively, cmsully has used this as the summary: What would happen if a fan of the video game series Kingdom Hearts ended up wielding the most powerful weapon in all of the games? Find out as you follow Heavyn in her quest to finally end the fighting between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. Cast of known and implied characters Main *Heavyn Lee (Current Wielder of the X-blade, and main protagonist) *The X-blade , which was revealed in chapter 9 to be sentient and capable of speaking. *Sora (main protagonist of the series Kingdom Hearts, and chosen wielder of the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Implied accidental heir to Ventus.) *Riku (deuteragonist of the series Kingdom Hearts, Sora's best friend, and chosen wielder of the Way to Dawn Keyblade. Chosen heir of Terra) *Kairi (Friend of Sora's and Riku's, and chosen wielder of the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. Accidental heir to Master Aqua) *Repliku (the Replica of Riku, and the current motivation to Heavyn's conflict against Xehanort. It has been confirmed that he will make a reappearance in the story, however all the clues indicate that his return will cause Heavyn great anguish.) *Xehanort (antagonist of both Kingdom Hearts and The X-blade Wielder, whose memory has now been restored completely. Currently after Kingdom Hearts itself, although it is currently unknown how he plans to gain it thanks to Heavyn foiling his plan to forge the X-blade using Repliku.) *Braig (One of the original six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, Somebody of Xigbar, and current ally of Xehanort) *Vanitas (The embodiment of Ventus' darkness, former Wielder of the X-blade, and progenitor of the Unversed. Has not made an official appearance yet in the story, however he has made his presence known through the return of the Unversed, and by the pain Sora experiences whenever an Unversed is defeated. It has been implied in a deviaton of cmsully's titled 'The X-blade Wielder Quotes', however, that he and Heavyn will fight over the X-blade, although it is unknown if and when this may occur.) *Naminé (Nobody of Kairi. She is currently working to undo everything she has done by Heavyn's request.) *Roxas (Nobody of Sora. It has been implied in a conversation between Heavyn and Naminé that he is aware of Vanitas' presence inside Sora, and is trying to counteract it. It is unknown, however, if he will make an official appearance in the story, although comments made by cmsully on deviantART suggests that he will.) *Xion (Replica of Sora. It has been confirmed by cmsully through various comments on deviantART that she will make an appearance within the story.) *Master Aqua (One of Master Eraqus' three students. Last known to be wandering in the Realm of Darkness) *Terra (One of Master Eraqus' three students, whose body and heart was stolen by Master Xehanort to become the current version of Xehanort. His mind, however, still exists within his armor, which was last known to be inhabiting the Keyblade Graveyard) *Ventus (One of Master Eraqus' three students, and one-time student of Master Xehanort. His body currently resides in Castle Oblivion while his heart resides within Sora's.) *Axel (Nobody of Lea, and best friend to Roxas and Xion. It has been confirmed within the story that he is the author of the Hidden Flame Reports, and has been implied that he will make an appearance as well. It is unknown, however, as to what his future role will be.) *Master Eraqus (Former teacher of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, and Keeper of the X-blade, of which he has since entrusted to Heavyn. He is the one who sends Heavyn on her quest to find the remaining Four Fragment Worlds. It is unknown, however, if he will make a re-appearance within the story.) *King Mickey (King of Disney Castle, and chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key D Keyblade. Originally very leery of Heavyn, thanks to her wielding the X-blade, however after Heavyn reveals her knowledge of Aqua and Ventus' current whereabouts he has since accepted her role. Currently working to find out what Xehanort's plans are.) *Master Yen Sid (Former Keyblade Master, and teacher to King Mickey. He is the one who informs Heavyn and Kairi on what has been happening throughout the worlds.) Earth *Mrs. Lemanski, former boss of Heavyn and friend of the Lee family. *John Lee, father of Heavyn Lee (deceased) *Delilah Lee, mother of Heavyn Lee (deceased) *Michael Lee, older brother to Heavyn Lee (deceased) *Angela Lee, younger sister to Heavyn Lee (deceased) Radiant Garden *Leon *Yuffie *Aerith *Cid *Merlin *Scrooge McDuck Notre Dame *Clopin *Quasimodo *Judge Claude Frollo *Archdeacon *Esmeralda *Djali *Captain Phoebus *Achilles Alagaësia *Eragon Shadeslayer *Saphira *Arya *Angela *Elva *Nasuada *Solembum *King Orrin *Blödhgarm *Jörmundur *Murtagh *Thorn Fragment Worlds The X-blade Wielder introduces a new concept- Fragment Worlds. As this conversation between Master Eraqus and Heavyn during her own Dive to the Heart explains: "Huh? What do you mean, 'from a Fragment world'?" "You are from one of the five Fragments of the original world that was destroyed by the First Keyblade War. The five Fragment worlds are different from the rest of the other worlds due to the fact that they have kept a special skill that the original world once wielded," explained Eraqus. So far, the only two revealed Fragment Worlds has been Earth (with the skill of recording what is happening on other worlds, in the form of stories), and Alagaësia (with the skill of allowing the mind to extend beyond its reaches, such as sensing the area around it and even into others' minds). In addition to learning skills from the Fragment Worlds, Heavyn can, in lieu of gaining a Keychain from various worlds, learn a skill that is present on whichever world she and the others visit. However, so far there has been no sign of her taking advantage of this yet. It is currently unclear as to how the skills that Heavyn needs to learn from these worlds pertain to the overall story. Hidden Flame Reports In addition to the main story, there are also chapters titled 'Hidden Flame Reports', which in chapter 24 were revealed to be written by Axel. So far, it is unclear as to how they will affect the storyline, however comments made by cmsully suggest that they do have a significant purpose to a later part of the story. So far, these reports have detailed events up to Xehanort becoming one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices from Axel/Lea's point of view. Category:Story Category:Stories